FriendBot
FriendBot, formerly known as FiendBot, is a character that appears in the Sonic Boom television series. It is a robot created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. However, it would defect from Dr. Eggman to join up with Team Sonic. He originally served as the guardian of the Cubot prototypes until he moved to Roboken. Appearance FiendBot is a humanoid robot taller than Mega and Obliterator Bot. He has a muscular torso with layered yellow and red plating (the latter of which resembles a vest) over a white frame, and has black shoulder rims and cup-shaped yellow shoulders. He also has red shoulder armor plating with spiked grey plates on top, black humerals, thick white forearms with retractable weapons, and large hands with three black fingers. It also has black legs with white armor around the upper half and red armor around the lower half, and yellow and black feet with three black digits. He has as well white, box-shaped missile launchers on his back, a low-set black head with white plating around his mouth and neck, and a long white fin with spikes on top of his head. The pupils of his cyan eyes also change between round and slit-like depending on his emotional state. History TV series Season two Created by Dr. Eggman to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog, FiendBot was programmed to predict Sonic's every move. When attacking Sonic as a part of his testrun however, FiendBot noticed Sonic's heroism and realized that he was a friend, so he defected from Eggman by driving him off and began following Sonic. Though FiendBot got Sonic's friendship, he had a hard time convincing Team Sonic's other members. On a trip with the team though, FiendBot helped them beat Eggman's oncoming forces and even sacrificed himself to protect Sonic. Repaired by Tails, FiendBot (now accepted by the team as "FriendBot") was made a part of Team Sonic, who gave him a new home with the Cubot prototypes and the responsibility for the prototypes' wellbeing. Personality A sentient Eggman robot, FriendBot initially started out as one of Eggman's typical killer robots: single-minded, merciless in battle and unquestioningly dedicated to his master's orders. Having been designed to destroy Sonic, FriendBot's purpose was his goal. After witnessing Sonic's heroism however, FriendBot realized Sonic's kindhearted nature and desired to become his friend. From then on, FriendBot would develop into a social and emotional robot, whose biggest interest was the companionship of friends, and would follow around those he wanted to befriend like a lost puppy. FriendBot's desire for friendship also brought about a change of morale in him. No longer looking for meaningless destruction, FriendBot became determined to not let harm befall the innocent or friends. He would also pick up on Team Sonic's heroism, making him willing to help others for the greater good. However, his old programming still surfaces a times, as he will threaten those that pose a threat to his friends with extermination. In the end, FriendBot would become a heroic, caring and courageous robot who does not hesitate to stand up to his former master or his mechanical brethren, and will gladly lay down his life to protect his friends. FriendBot speaks using a she very robotic and computer-based speech pattern. While intelligent, he can be very a little simple-minded and will takes things very literally: when Knuckles joked about how he could destroy Sonic, FriendBot truly believed Knuckles wanted to kill Sonic. Powers and abilities FriendBot is easily one of Eggman's strongest robots, capable of taking down the Mega and Obliterator Bot separately on his own with relative ease. Possessing superhuman strength, FriendBot can overpower the Mega's punches and Sonic's spin attack using only a single arm, and can beat down and/or tear apart Eggman's largest robots. He is similarly extremely durable, being able to tank both Sonic's spin attack and the strikes of the Mega and Obliterator Bot without flinching much. Covered in missile launchers, FriendBot can fire missile barrages powerful enough to blow up the Mega, and shoot lasers. Besides physical abilities, FriendBot has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, being capable of outmatching larger robots in fistfights using a combination of combos, blocks and fluid maneuvers. Also, due to having been programmed to know everything about Sonic, FriendBot can predict Sonic's every move, allowing him to counter his attacks and exploit his vulnerabilities. Equipment FriendBot wields a Communicator, a multifunctional and waterproof smartwatch-like device created by Tails. This device allows FriendBot wide-ranged radio communication between similar devices. It can as well generate its own Enerbeam (an energy tether that can latch onto objects or form a makeshift whip/rope), tell the time, and assume other powers. Relationships Team Sonic Initially, FriendBot's only relation to Team Sonic was his mission to destroy Sonic. Although programmed to perceive Sonic as an enemy, FriendBot changed his mind upon witnessing Sonic's heroism. Perceiving Sonic as a friend now, FriendBot followed him around, hoping to befriend him. Although Sonic was uncomfortable at first, FriendBot won Sonic over when he realized he meant no harm, making Sonic vouch for him when Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Even so there was some hostility, as Tails, Knuckles and Amy disliked FriendBot due to his background and uncomfortable proportions. Also, though FriendBot did not hold anything against Team Sonic, he did accidently try to kill Knuckles when he thought Knuckles wanted to kill. In the end, FriendBot's devotion to Sonic was so great that he would join his fights against Eggman and sacrifice himself to save Sonic. This act also convinced Tails, Knuckles and Amy that FriendBot was a good guy. After the team repaired him, FriendBot would acknowledge Tails, Knuckles and Amy as his friends too, and was made an official part of Team Sonic. Similar Heroes *Buster (Sonic Boom) *Iron Giant (The Iron Giant) *Baymax (Big Hero 6) Category:Sonic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Creation Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:Bond Protector Category:Genderless